


When The Music's Over

by IllBeRightBack



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: AU, M/M, au where juice isnt dead and they escaped i guess, woo hoo i suck at everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 08:24:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11505483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllBeRightBack/pseuds/IllBeRightBack
Summary: Au where Juice didn't die and worked to escape with Tully.





	When The Music's Over

**Author's Note:**

> hooooooo boy i havent posted a fic in a while so heres a late night drunk soa rambling. AU where Juice isn't dead and escaped with Tully. So yeah, I guess technically it's a Manson fic I'm soRRY I KNOW I SAID MY NEXT ONE WASNT GONNA BE A MANSON FIC technically its not tho so let me live

And they were free. Racing down the road as fast as they could. Of course, they had paid off Jerry, so no one would notice they’d disappeared until at least tomorrow morning. 

“Probably a good idea for you to change outta that jumpsuit” Tully said.

Juice looked down at his blue prison uniform, slightly confused. Tully laughed a little.

“Clothes in the back. I got Alex to swing by your old place before we took off” He explained.

Juice smiled and reached into the back, recognizing his black backpack. Opening it, he pulled out a shirt and jeans.

He stripped off his prison clothes and pulled his shirt over his head. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Tully was watching him closely. 

“You don’t stop staring you’re gonna crash the truck,” Juice commented, pulling his jeans on, “and we’ll be more fucked than we already are.”

Tully just put his hand up in surrender and chuckled a little, averting his eyes back to the road.

“Where are we going?” Juice asked innocently after a moment. He was clothed now and it felt funny to not wear that sickening baby blue color anymore. Black jeans, black shirt.

He tossed his suit in the back, still waiting for an answer.

“... Where do you want to go?” Tully half smiled a bit, looking at him from the corner of his eye.

“Wherever we’re not gonna get get caught.” Juice sighed a little stressfully.

“We’re not,” Tully reassured, placing a hand over the younger man’s.

There was a moment of silence between the two.

“Best to just drive as long as we can. ‘Fore they start setting up road blocks. We’ll figure it out from there…” This didn’t seem to ease his boy at all.

“We’ll be fine… And fuck it, ya know, life sentences anyway, all that shit, even if we DID get caught, at least we were out for a bit?” it was more of a question than an answer.

“... I guess you’re right” he seemed to relax a little when he thought if it that way.

“Just sleep, ok? You’re tired and we’re probably gonna have a long few days ahead of us.”

“Long life,” Juice said, closing his eyes and turning on his side to try and fall asleep.

Tully chuckled slightly at this as he looked at the pavement illuminated in front of them, moving quickly over it.

“Long life,” He repeated.


End file.
